This invention relates to a pour through stopper and more particularly to an improved construction for such a stopper.
A wide variety of pour through stopper designs have been proposed. Each of these previously proposed designs permits the dispensing of liquid from a container without complete removal of the stopper. The stopper includes a movable control element which when opened permits the liquid to be dispensed. One difficulty with all other previously proposed stoppers of this type is that the construction which supports the movable element is subject to exposure to the liquid being dispensed. This presents several problems, such as possible contamination, interference with the action of the spout with certain types of liquids and a less than satisfactory pouring relationship in some instances.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved pour through stopper.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pour through stopper in which the stopper elements define a definite discharge channel and in which an improved sealing arrangement is provided.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved pour through stopper sealing arrangement wherein the elements which support the movable stopper element are protected from contact with the liquid being dispensed.